


Out of Spite

by lionessvalenti



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Gen, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-05
Updated: 2012-05-05
Packaged: 2017-11-04 21:21:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/398329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/pseuds/lionessvalenti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis just wants to have what Harvey has.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of Spite

It was a challenge, finding a time when the office was completely empty, and even then, Louis had to shove a fifty in the hand of a janitor to get him to clean another floor for an hour.

Not that he needed an hour, but he didn't want to worry about being interrupted.

Louis opened the door to Harvey's office, somehow ominous while empty, lit only by the overhead lights from the hallway. Everything seemed bigger in dim light, with long shadows looming in every corner, and Louis was still scared of the dark (not the darkness itself, but what could be lingering in it; he liked to keep an eye on things).

He perched himself on Harvey's desk, careful not to disturb anything. He faced the chair and just stared at it. That's where Harvey sat while being smug and cocky, and doing everything better than everyone else. He got to be senior partner. He had the unwavering respect of Jessica, the surprisingly effective associate, and general adoration from everyone else in the firm. He didn't start losing his hair at twenty-six.

Louis worked twice as hard and always came up short.

He reached down and unzipped his fly. It wasn't about Harvey, except that it was _always_ about him. Everything was. It was about everything Harvey had, and how he owned it.

He just wanted to know what it felt like to do whatever the hell he wanted and get away with it, the way Harvey seemed to. No repercussions, not even a slap on the wrist.

Not wasting anymore time, Louis wrapped his hand around his cock and starting pumping it furiously.

There it was. Power. Freedom. He could jerk off in Harvey's office and no one was going to stop him.

He slipped off the desk, and leaned forward, aiming his dick toward the chair. He was going to come all over everything Harvey had. He was going to be the one to have it, even for just a few seconds. In that moment, he was going to own it all.

The orgasm wasn't the point, but it certainly didn't hurt. 

Sometimes you do these things for pleasure. And sometimes you do them out of spite.

He tucked himself back into his trousers, and looked at the seat of the chair, at his pale, watery come, barely visible in the dim light. He accomplished what he'd set out to do, and he did it right.

Louis cleaned up the chair, and was out the door in under fifteen minutes. No one would know he'd ever been there and what he'd done. There were no witnesses and no evidence, so there was no proof. No one could touch him.

Even so, when he passed Harvey's office the next day, Donna stared him down, like she knew exactly what he had done.

Of course, there was no way she could know that, unless she had a camera in Harvey's office, which was too weird to even think about. No matter how hard she stared, she had nothing.

Louis raised his chin and kept walking, not feeling guilty in the least.


End file.
